


Unable to Resist

by SighingWinter



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Crack Fic, Extreme Immaturity, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Food Fight, LOST AND LOTS OF FLUFF, Mindless Fluff, mild romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SighingWinter/pseuds/SighingWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gokaigers have some fun on the GokaiGalleon, food fight style!<br/>Joe x Ahim <br/>Marvelous x Luka</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unable to Resist

Marvelous sat on his seat, at the head of the table, watching everyone else eating and talk. He smiled and laughed as Doc scolded Gai for over steaming the beans, while Ahim praised both cooks for the excellent food, although she'd probably had better before her planet had been taken over by the Zangyack. She had been a princess after all. Looking over to the woman dressed in pink, Marvelous had to admit that she seemed a lot different from the naïve thing they had picked up about a year back. Sure, she still dressed nicely and acted prim, but there was a level of steel and determination that hadn't been there before. He supposed that part of that was because they were pirates, and the other- He glanced between his two oldest shipmates, Joe and Luka. They certainly had an influence on the former princess more than anyone or anything else.

Thinking of Joe, Marvelous glanced at his second in command, then back towards the former princess. There had been a kind of strange tension between the two for the past week, and it was beginning to bug the black haired captain. He liked the balance that existed on the Gokai Galleon, and whatever this tension was it wasn't helping.

The feeling of something wet and sticky, followed by the low sound of a spat jerked Marvelous from his thoughts and he grimaced as he wiped the remains of several green beans from his face. Shaking his hand, he scowled at his mates wondering who it was that had dared to throw their food at him. Usually such accidents were the fault of Doc or Gai, but when caught the familiar mischievous glint in a pair of brown eyes, Marvelous felt a smirk coming onto his face.

"Ma, gomen Marvelous. My hand slipped." Luka said, going back to eating, in order to hide her grin no doubt. The shocked silence of the others filled the others as she continued to eat, with her beautiful hair hiding her face.

"Heh, is that so?" He inquired easily, permitting the smirk to crawl across his face as he twirled his spoon, looking down at it with an interest that it didn't likely deserve. Marvelous noticed Joe's eyes as they rolled, knowing what was coming. What the hell, it had been a long while since he'd kicked back. Scooping up some bean with his spoon, he aimed carefully and the unsuspecting Luka and released. The beans went flying, several hitting Doc, while the rest landed wetly in her dark hair.

She jerked up and he grinned at her, before moving his head to one side as she flung mashed potatoes as him. Needless to say, they splattered hair, chair, and Doc's cheek. Before they knew what was happening the Gokaigers were engaged in an all out food fight, uncaring for who was being hit or what was being thrown.

Temporary alliances lasted moments, Ahim splattering Joe with some kind of cake. Joe grinned and began to chase after the woman, a pie in his hand. Marvelous ducked out of the way as he slipped and the pie went flying, splattering on the wall. Suddenly he was tackled from behind and Marvelous rolled pushing his laughing attacker to the floor, knowing them by the distinct and somewhat expensive perfume that gently wafted from her body.

"Ah, mou, Marvelous!" She exclaimed, pouting cutely. Marvelous smirked down at her, silently added to his list of what he liked about her. The way she smelled, despite being covered in all sorts of food.

"Wari, Luka. You'll have to try harder than that." He replied to her frustrated comment. Her eyes flickered to the right, and before he could stop her she reached out and smothered mashed potatoes on his face. Instinctively closing his eyes, Marvelous felt her escape from under him and by the time he'd sufficiently wiped the white stud off his face, she was across the room, sending more beans into Doc's blonde hair and tripping Gai, so that he landed face first in the remains of a cherry pie.

Two days later, the Galleon was fully cleaned, scrubbed, and shined. It no longer smelled like food or anything else, but cleaners. The only thing to remind the Gokaigers of the food war was the faint red stain on the carpet and the memories that lingered. The low clicking of silver ware filled the air, as low chatter surrounded the table. The tension that had existed two days ago had eased and slowly Marvelous could feel things returning to normal, save for the glances that Joe and a blushing Ahim exchanged.

It was nice, he thought relaxing against his comfortable chair. The food was good, neither under or over done. It was perfect, just like always. It was a good thing when Doc had joined the crew. When he and Ahim cooked, nothing could go wrong. Marvelous smiled and continued devouring his food, especially hungry after the afternoons most recent battle against some Zangyack fiend or another. Dinner was almost done when the hairs on the back of his neck stood, and Marvelous once again moved his head to one side as food splattered onto it.

"You really can't resist, can you?" He inquired raising his brows at the lovely woman across from him.

"Eh? That wasn't me." she said, brown eyes wide with both shock and innocence.

"GOMENASAI MARVELOUS-SAN!" Ikari Gai exclaimed standing and bowing.

Marvelous ignored the over reacting boy, knowing the truth behind the accident. The truth that was sitting across from him, head ducked once again as she feigned sudden hunger.

Yes, Luka Milfly was unable to resist the chance for fun, especially if she could her something out of it. Maybe, he bought smirking, next time she would. Because where she couldn't resist causing some mischief or another- Marvelous was unable to resist making her laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this but of fun I wrote awhile back.   
> I hope you've enjoyed reading it.


End file.
